Pasado, Presente y Futuro
by Cranky Sky
Summary: (LONGFIC) Cuando las flores se marchitan, y las hojas de los árboles muertos caen, siempre que haya estrellas en el cielo, todo estará bien...
1. Prólogo

**Hola! Esto es un pequeño ONESHOT, es una idea que se me vino a la mente, no sé porque pero me agradó plasmarla, ¡Y aquí está! Hasta ahora he tenido una ideíta de hacerlo un fic largo, sin embargo, no ocupo el tiempo por distintas razones, así que por ahora dejo esto, oh y claro, ¡Siempre gracias a los que lean y dejen reviews!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Algún lugar de la tierra, 13 de marzo del año 2035.

Localización: Desconocida.

Amenaza: Potencialmente dañina, si se es visto, atacar a matar.

Armas: Desconocidas.

Espíritu acompañante: Tipo oni, demonio de clase semi-inmortal.

Nombre completo: Hana Asakura Kyoyama.

Fecha de nacimiento: 15 de agosto del año 2000, 20:35 horas con veintiún segundos por la noche.

Padres: Yoh Asakura (padre, shaman) Anna Asakura (madre, itako) Actualmente desaparecidos.

Objetivo: Destruir su amenaza a toda costa, ATENCIÓN: ATACAR A MATAR, SIN PIEDAD ALGUNA.

Otros puntos vistos: Shaman de sangre pura, Furyoku desconocido, última vez visto: sin datos.

–¿Eso es todo?– Preguntó viendo el papel recién impreso, en sus manos, carcomidas por cicatrices y quemaduras.

–Es todo lo que se sabe de él.– Respondió aún de pie en su lugar, justo detrás de su interlocutor, se dignó a ver otro sobre y tomarlo.

–¿Qué planea hacer? Revelarse contra nosotros es inútil ahora, simplemente no lo comprendo…– Respondió a secas mientras tomaba en sus mano el vaso con un extraño líquido dentro, aquél que bebió gustoso mientras sonreía viendo su panorama.

–Cada shaman y persona involucrada en la Shaman Fight ha desaparecido, los últimos vistos fueron los cinco elementos, se dice que todos fueron llamados por nuestro rey a los Grandes Espíritus, sin embargo, ¿Por qué no volvieron?– Preguntó con curiosidad viendo las nubes grises anunciar la presencia de una tormenta.

–Se dice que el Shaman King se encerró en su sociedad con todos los involucrados en ese tan legendario torneo, sin embargo, no ha habido ninguna prueba que afirme que han muerto, o que siguen vivos, en ese tiempo aprovechamos para hacernos con aquello que nuestro rey alguna vez soñó, un mundo de puros shamanes, pero siempre hay una fuerza que se opone.– Tomó asiento en la silla que quedaba frente a la ventana, mientras la lluvia empapaba atrozmente cada esquina del lugar, una ciudad desconocida, envuelta en la apariencia de ruinas, de un cielo siempre grisáceo.

–Miles de shamanes a nuestra disposición, y de los grupos que se lo han encontrado, Hana Asakura nunca ha sido atrapado.– Comentó bastante molesto observando a los peces que nadaban en la pecera de la esquina, mientras el ventilador del techo desprendía un ligero viento y acompañado del aire acondicionado, simplemente tomó asiento en un sofá colocado contra la pared de la habitación.

–Sí, como una aguja en un pajar…–

Algún lugar del mundo.

Tocaron la puerta tres veces, la lluvia era intensa, aquél hombre se levantó de sus aposentos mientras caminaba con pereza, era tarde, llovía, y no podía esperar otra visita más que la que ya tenía prevista tener, de una carta que había llegado con un halcón peregrino que reposaba en árbol dentro de la habitación.

–¿Qué no podías venir más tarde?– Preguntó con ironía, junto con una sonrisa torcida.

El hombre encapuchado, que llevaba una bufanda roja al cuello, y cubriéndole el rostro, una negra, mientras llevaba guantes, y debajo de su capucha, un gabardina gruesa de color negro, y aun así debajo otro abrigo que llevaba varias correas con distintos artefactos dentro, aquél misterioso hombre, cuyo rostro no era identificado a simple vista, pasó adelante, cerró la puerta detrás suyo y tomó asiento en una silla frente a una mesa alumbrada por una vela.

–La tormenta es fuerte, y el agua y lodo son resbalosos, traes buenas botas contigo, cuero negro de suela firme, creí que sólo usabas sandalias Jejeje…– Sonrió mientras le servía una taza de café.

–Espero que tu carta haya llegado a tiempo.– Respondió a secas bebiendo un sorbo de dicha bebida.

–Claro, Azor es realmente un buen buscador, supongo que no has comido en días, o si me lo imagino, en semanas, te traigo algo.– Dijo mientras se levantaba por algunas de sus provisiones.

–No es necesario que me des tus provisiones.– Escuchó que le decía mientras él llegaba con la comida.

–Puede, pero yo así lo quiero, ahora come.–

El hombre tomó el pan y comió con la sopa que su acompañante le había dado recientemente, mientras su halcón peregrino, de ojos ámbar y plumaje marrón con negro, se posaba en su hombro derecho, así compartió su comida con su ave.

–Pensé que después de todas las cosas sucedidas no volverías a este lugar.– Comentó su acompañante mientras apoyaba su mentón en sus manos entrelazadas.

–El medio oriente no me gusta del todo, mis memorias se incomodan bastante cuando estoy aquí, pero es un buen lugar para esconderse de mis perseguidores.–

–Haces que este mundo no pierda la esperanza, eres el único shaman ahora que puede detener todo esto… ¿O me lo negarás, Hana? – Sonrió mientras desviaba la mirada hacia la lluvia. –Aún después de todo, tuviste que dejar a tu familia.–

–Sí, creo que ahora comprendo mejor algunas cosas.– Suspiró terminando su comida y acariciando al ave. –Pero aun así, siempre que hayan estrellas en el cielo, confiaré en que al final todo estará bien…–


	2. El inicio

Funbarioka, año 2018.

Hace dos días había llegado una carta, en ella estaba escrita una orden, el destinatario: Hana Asakura, de dieciocho años, quién preparaba sus cosas, dentro de tres minutos exactos debía de partir hacia el occidente, los shamanes desaparecían constantemente, y varias catástrofes eran provocadas por poderes "sobrenaturales" la carta exigía al cabeza de la familia Asakura reunirse con ciertos otros shamanes en un país occidental, los participantes de la Shaman Fight, espíritus y personas relacionadas con este torneo desaparecieron hace dos años, los últimos en ser vistos fueron los cinco elementos: Ren Tao, Horokeu Usui, Lyserg Diethel, Chocolove McDonell y su líder, Yoh Asakura, desde entonces extraños sucesos ocurren en el mundo, una nueva fuerza había sido identificada recientemente.

–Es hora de irse.– Le dijo un hombre encapuchado mientras mostraba una limosina que los llevaría a su destino, caminó lentamente y se subió al vehículo.

El hombre joven, que no sobrepasaba los veinte, dio una última vista atrás suyo, de repente un fuerte grito provino del piso superior.

* * *

–¡Alumi, vamos tú puedes, puja, tienes que, puja!– Decía una señora ya mayor, de cabellos canosos, blancos como la nieve.

–¡AHHHHH!– Gritó la joven mujer, que tampoco sobrepasaba los veinte, mientras con su fuerza y su corazón, daba a luz a su tan esperado hijo.

Un llanto potente que no saciaba, y a los minutos, otro escandaloso lloriqueo le acompañó, antes de cerrar la puerta, pudo escuchar con atención lo que una mujer, que sonaba mayor, le decía a su esposa.

–¡Felicidades, felicidades Alumi, son mellizos!– Gritó de alegría mientras los llantos amenazaban con destruir todos los vidrios de la pensión.

–¿Ge-gemelos…?– Preguntó la otra voz sin aliento.

–¡Que va si son gemelos o mellizos, son idénticos, felicidades, y son dos varones sanos y fuertes!–

–Muchas gracias…– Respondió exhausta con una sonrisa, la anciana le pasó a los bebés envueltos en sábanas, mientras estos seguían llorando, y al estar en brazos de su madre se fueron tranquilizando, ella los contempló con ternura, uno de ellos con el cabello castaño y el otro rubio, ambos dormitaban tranquilamente en brazos de su madre.

–¿Cómo les pondrán?– Preguntó curiosa la mujer mayor.

–Yohken Mikihisa, Yohken y Mikihisa Asakura Niumbirch.– Respondió Alumi con una sonrisa, mientras se escuchaba que en el piso inferior, una puerta se cerraba, y afuera, un auto se iba perdiendo por el horizonte.

* * *

El jet en el que iban tenía previsto llegar a su destino en cuestión de siete horas, los dos hombres que en él viajaban, bebían champaña de unas copas mientras veían las nubes, que cubrían el cielo por el cual el sol comenzaba a anunciar el atardecer, un simple sofá plegable en el que viajaban, con almohadillas a los costados y respaldo de primera calidad, en un árbol colocado cerca de los asientos, iba un ave joven, era una cría adiestrada de halcón peregrino, con los ojos ámbar y el plumaje marrón claro, imponente y orgulloso, el hombre de capucha, dejó de un lado su copa, entrecruzó sus manos y colocó los codos sobre la pequeña mesa de madera y vidrio que había entre su asiento y el de su acompañante.

–Felicidades.– Le dijo mientras veía por la ventana, realmente no podía creer que en el cielo, el tiempo pareciera irreal, y las nubes hacían que todo el redentor se viera hermoso, como un sueño.

–¿Por qué me felicitas?– Preguntó cortante y frío, viendo también a través de la ventana para contemplar el resplandor del sol que comenzaba a ocultarse.

–Por tus bebés, escuché que fueron gemelos idénticos.– Respondió con una sonrisa mientras su acompañante no cambió su posición, dejando de lado su copa, apoyó su mentón en su brazo derecho que sostenía en una de las almohadillas del asiento, suspiró pesadamente y concentró su vista en un conductor de aire acondicionado que desprendía levemente el viento fresco que se respiraba en el ambiente.

–¿Cuánto falta para llegar?– Habló mientras se recostaba en el sofá, sin dejar de distraer su atención en el aparato de viento.

–Para volver a casa, mucho, mucho tiempo amigo mío...–

–Hakuto…– Llamó mientras a su lado, una figura con largas orejas y garras enormes, negra y de ojos blancos aparecía a su lado.

–Valla, valla, el imponente Daidara no Hakuto, el Shikai kara no akuma, o mejor dicho, el demonio proveniente del mar de los muertos.– Habló el hombre mientras tomaba la champaña y se servía en su copa.

–Ella quería venir conmigo.– Le dijo mientras su acompañante escupía ferozmente su bebida, exaltado e impactado, no esperó que la esposa de su acompañante le hubiera pedido tal cosa.

–Hana… tú se lo negaste porque…–

–Porque no quiero que pase lo mismo que me pasó a mi.– Completó mientras el oni a su lado desaparecía lentamente.

* * *

Una ráfaga feroz de viento, la lluvia que caía intensamente, el agua que recorría por las calles mezclada con hojas que caían de los árboles muertos que se quedaban calvos, más que invierno, parecía una tormenta voraz, capaz de arrasar con cada calle, cada esquina, cada casa, edificio, tienda, era un verdadero caos, y no habían señales de vida en ellas, cada quién escondido de un feroz viento de lluvia, que no saciaría fácilmente, la noche, solamente alumbrada por la luna, y unos cuantos postes de luz que no habían hecho corto circuito con el viento que movía sus cables, los autos que se tambaleaban con el viento, y los botes de basura que eran arrastrados por este, además de que los animales se escondían en sus casas o refugios, ese fenómeno era parte de esa nueva amenaza.

–¡Hana, este viento es muy fuerte, debemos buscar refugio, un hotel!– Gritó su acompañante, hace ya más de cinco horas y unos minutos habían aterrizado, el deplorable estado del clima había hecho que los taxis ya no circularan, ni ningún otro vehículo o persona, sólo ellos dos, que luchaban por infringir fuerza ente las torrentadas de agua y viento que les azotaban, así como las hojas, la basura, las varas que se rompían de los árboles y un potente ruido ocasionado por el mismo viento, impedían a toda costa el paso de los dos.

–Tranquilo, llegaremos con los demás, tarde o temprano, lo prometo, pararé esto…– Respondió, cubierto por la capucha, ambos que caminaban con dificultad, llegaron lentamente a su destino, una granja ubicada en lo más lejos de un estado norteamericano, esta estaba en pie, pintaba con un tenue color rojo que se desteñía con el paso del tiempo, el molino a su lado, colocado a unos cuantos metros de ahí, había salido volando sus hélices, que ahora sólo eran restos carcomidos por el óxido, y que amenazaban con caer en cualquier momento, una cerca chueca cuyas tablas de madera mojad y llena de moho, con varias tablas faltantes en el cerco y algunas por romperse, con clavos ya oxidados y viejos, que al contacto del viento se movían y rechinaban cruelmente, así como la puerta del aserradero viejo y podrido en el cual debían encontrarse con los demás shamanes.

–¡Holaaaa!– Gritó en el lugar antes de entrar, el viento soplaba fuerte y eso hacía que el eco fuese casi inaudible, así como el grito no tuviese potencia a los oídos de cualquiera, aún para Hana, que permanecía a su lado.

–¡Garak, lo mejor será que entremos, el viento es muy fuerte!– Gritó Hana, mientras se cubría el rostro con el brazo derecho, aún con la capucha y los abrigos, el frío era bastante fuerte, y a como avanzaba la noche, aquella tormenta también se hacía cada vez más presente, el viento arrasador, y los desastres que ocasionaba a sus alrededores.

–¡Tienes razón, entremos!– Respondió, mientras abrían de par en par las puertas que rechinaron ferozmente, dejando caer de sus seguros el resto del óxido que les quedaba, mojado y acuoso, parecía lodo que se derramaba lentamente y escurría de entre las paredes de igual forma, como si de sangre se tratara, pero al verlo más de cerca, sí, era sangre, espesa y esparcida entre las paredes, que estaba sujeta a rastros de una batalla u oposición al acto de asesinato, lentamente, con la sorpresa, vieron hacia abajo, dos cuerpos de shamanes en el suelo, con sangre escurriéndoles del cuerpo, tenían heridas en el estómago y escupían sangre, medio muertos, sin vida en los ojos, Hana y Garak se acercaron a ellos, su pulso descendía hasta casi detenerse, uno de ellos, con el rostro ensangrentado, la mano doblegada hacia atrás y los dedos cortados a la mitad, con una llaga en el pecho, que le atravesaba cada órgano que tenía dentro, su Furyoku era lo único que lo mantenía con vida, y no sería por mucho tiempo, rápidamente Hana y Garak se acercaron a él, y Hana lo recostó sobre sus piernas, que se cubrían de sangre que derramaba el moribundo, simplemente quedaba esperar.

–Él… él vino… y… quiere… quiere… él puede…ahhh…– Respiró con dificultad, mientras trataba de usar su último aliento para articular sus últimas palabras.

–¿¡Qué, él qué, quién y qué puede hacer!?– Preguntó Hana, desesperado, mientras su aliado moría en sus propias manos, se llenaba de ira, y más que eso, se llenaba de remordimiento por no poder hacer nada al respecto.

–…Él puede llegar a ser todopoderoso…– Completó, antes de que sus ojos quedaran en blanco, mientras su cuerpo dejó de moverse en reacción al dolor, Hana tapó sus ojos, y lo dejó en suelo, al lado del otro shaman muerto, los cubrieron con una lona que colgaba de una pared del aserradero, el viento soplaba, y definitivamente sabían que algo nuevo se aproximaba, no era un torneo, ni una batalla, lo que se avecinaba… era una guerra…

Continuará…

* * *

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**¡El primer capítulo finalizado! Jejeje! Cómo quedó? Qué opinan? Merece la pena? Yo creo que sí! ^^**

**Agradezco siempre sus comentarios y sus lecturas, pues este fic lo tengo planeado para ser algo más de lo que he escrito hasta ahora, en serio, es la primera vez en mucho tiempo que vuelvo a hacer uno así, así que espero que les guste y sus comentarios si así lo desean, lo cuales si tienen duda, responderé, gracias y hasta la próxima!**

**PD: Muchísimas gracias a Anna Cecitzel de Tao por dejarme su comentario y pidiéndome que lo continuara, pues sí, es por eso que uso el oneshot, para ver cómo me queda la idea, gracias ^^**


	3. La nueva semilla

**Notas: ¡Segundo capítulo, ohhhh! Ahora comienza lo bueno… **

**En este fic, no dejaré muchas notas, ya que me gustaría que apareciera el contenido nada más, nada de notas :3 siempre agradezco sus lecturas, favs, y reviews, me animan un montón!**

**PD: Agradezco a Anna Cecitzel de Tao por dejarme tu review, me alegra que te esté gustando y de que me leas, te lo agradezco, no pienso dejar este fic sino hasta terminarlo, gracias!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

* * *

Norteamérica, año 2018.

El río, que con sus aguas turbias dejaba que los peces nadaran tranquilamente, esquivando las rocas en el camino, y los árboles que al soplido del viento dejaban caer tan solo una hojas, que cubrían el suelo de tierra sin rastro alguno de cemento o la mano del ser humano, todo era naturaleza, cada parte de aquél bosque en medio de la nada hacían del lugar perfecto para descansar y dejar que el tiempo fluyera, pero no, desde hace cinco días aquél bosque fue recorrido por dos hombres, que caminaban a paso tranquilo, buscando un lugar en específico, ubicado en alguna de las misteriosas áreas del lugar, aquellos que huían de sus perseguidores, quedaron tan cerca, que sólo podía esperarse una cosa.

* * *

Y en otro lugar, un edificio de más de treinta pisos, lujoso y de muy buena calidad, a servicios de las personas más ricas de todo el mundo, en el último piso, en la habitación más costosa, descansaba en su silla una persona, de torso masculino, y otra de ellas, del mismo género, recostado en un sofá colocado al lado de la televisión plasma que tenía la suite, el primero de ellos vio con un telescopio a través, y divisó directamente al suroeste de su posición.

–El día de hoy, las flores se marchitarán…– Dijo mientras cruzaba sus piernas y se alejaba del telescopio, esta vez, sostenía una copa con vino, inmediatamente lazó el líquido hacia una planta que había al lado de su silla.

–¿Qué te hace decir eso?– Preguntó su acompañante, prendiendo un cigarrillo, se acomodó en su asiento y decidió suspirar pesadamente.

–Quiero a Hana Asakura Kyoyama muerto…– Completó con una sonrisa en sus labios

–Dimos en el blanco.–

* * *

Funbarioka, año 2035.

Mamá dice que cuando un shaman se vuelve muy poderoso, se convierte en leyenda, y en un héroe, eso fue mi papá, Hana Asakura fue un héroe de combate en el mundo shamánico, mamá dice que era testarudo e infantil, pero podía ser muy maduro y confiable, a veces, cuando me preguntaban por mi mamá, respondía que vivía con ella y se llamaba Alumi Asakura, pero cuando lo hacían por papá… nunca lo conocí, pienso que lo malo de ser un héroe y leyenda, de ser un shaman muy poderoso, es que muchos confían en ti, y por esto mi papá murió hace diecisiete años, ¿Qué cuántos años tengo? Tengo diecisiete años, así es, mi padre murió en combate a pocos días de que yo, Yohken Asakura, y mi hermano gemelo idéntico, Mikihisa o "Miki" Asakura naciéramos, pienso que si lo hubiera conocido tendría muchos pleitos con él, mamá dice que heredé su carácter, que él heredó de su madre, muchos de mis amigos conocen a sus abuelos, pero otra vez, yo no, porque mis abuelos desaparecieron cuando papá tenía dieciséis años, para entonces ya se había casado con mamá, antes de la misión de mis abuelos, de la que nunca me dicen nada, y luego de desaparecer papá fue llamado al combate, dos años después, dicen que ser un Asakura es un gran honor, para mí, es como una maldición que se hereda por generaciones, mi tatarabuelo dejó a mi bisabuela, mi bisabuela y bisabuelo dejaron a mi abuelo, y mi abuelo dejó a mi papá, lo malo, es que papá también nos dejó a nosotros, todo por la misma razón: Una misión.

No es que no me guste ser un shaman, pero ser un Asakura a veces resulta ser muy diferente a los demás conceptos de familia, ya que según mamá me ha contado, nuevas vidas nacerán, y otras más terminarán, y eso se repite en un ciclo infinito, donde a mi punto de vista, siempre hay paz por un tiempo, y luego de eso, los padres deben dejar a sus hijos y a su paz por una misión, en la que morirán, eso es ser un Asakura para mí.

Pero no es del todo malo, creo que estar con mamá es genial, ella es muy animada y nunca se entristece por la falta que hace papá, aunque no lo conocí como dije antes, supongo que habría sido divertido estar con él, siempre hay alguien que te acompaña, a mi hermano y a mí, es mamá, a papá, lo cuidaron dos personas que fueron como sus padres en su infancia, y lo siguieron regañando aun cuando mayor, a mi abuelo lo cuidó mi tatarabuelo, y bueno, siempre hubo alguien a quién llamar "familia" pero ahora algo raro pasa, y es que muchos shamanes se aparecen constantemente en Funbari, lo que es raro, me pregunto por qué, pero ahora debo llegar temprano a casa, o mamá se enojará conmigo.

–¡YOHKEN LLEGAS CINCO MINUTOS TARDE!– Apareció mientras las puertas se abrían de par en par, el viento hacía que casi saliera volando y se sujetara del marco de la puerta para no caer.

–Hola mamá…– Musitó cabizbajo, realmente cinco minutos no parecían nada a comparación de una hora, pero para Alumi Asakura era así, cinco minutos tarde, y un castigo era lo que les esperaba.

–Hola hermano, ¿Trajiste lo que te pedí?– Yohken subió la mirada extrañado, su hermano gemelo idéntico lo estaba ayudando a escapar de un castigo de su madre.

Los dos chicos eran literalmente iguales, a diferencia de los ojos y el cabello, ya que Yohken los tenía de color ámbar como su padre y su abuela, y su cabellera era castaña, según su madre, heredada de su abuelo, ya que era larga y sedosa, mientras que Miki, tenía el cabello rubio como sus padres, y los ojos marrones, posiblemente por sus bisabuelos o tatarabuelos, y según Gakko, un amigo de su madre, si no hubieran nacido con los ojos y el cabello de diferente color, ni sabría diferenciarlos, por otra parte sus personalidades eran bastante contrastantes, ya que Yohken era como su padre, inquieto, inmaduro y muy impulsivo, mientras que Miki era tranquilo, inteligente, estudioso y educado, para muchos ellos eran una combinación de todos los Asakura en algún aspecto, además de haber nacido con un Furyoku bastante elevado debido a los poderes de sus padres y su familia, ellos eran los gemelos Asakura, Yohken y Mikihisa Asakura Niumbirch.

–Alumi, no lo castigues, son cinco minutos, no dos días Jejeje…– De una de las puertas de la casa, apareció Gakko Ibuki, un hombre bastante fuerte y alto, de cabellera rojiza, con unos piercings en la oreja derecha, que eran como cuatro, el siempre inmaduro y alocado Gakko Ibuki era la compañía de Alumi, junto con Yohane Asakura, quienes la ayudaron durante la vida de los chicos, quienes los veían como sus tíos, Yohane por su parte seguía usando gafas, tenía el cabello más largo y seguía siendo igual de escuálido, pero más alto, Alumi era una mujer hermosa, con el cabello largo y rubio, sus ojos azules y, según Gakko, desde que tuvo a sus hijos ya no fue "plana" lo que resultó en una pelea donde Gakko paró muy herido.

El Funbari Onsen se había vuelto más grande, ahora había seguido siendo ampliada y tenía más cuartos que antes, siempre cuidando el aspecto tradicional japonés que los dueños originales quisieron, y que a los Asakura fascinó bastante, más que eso había llegado a ser llamada la Mansión Asakura, mientras que la que estaba en Izumo se encontraba deshabitada, ganó el nombre gracias a que se había vuelto tradición que el heredero Asakura naciera en Funbari y no en Izumo, como lo era antes, los fantasmas no la habitaban desde hace tiempo, y Funbari se había vuelto un lugar más activo en los últimos diecisiete años, siendo visitado por sus carnavales y festividades, para muchos la Colina Funbari era un lugar místico y misterioso, sobretodo pro su cementerio, donde se dice que fantasmas de poderoso guerreros vagaron una vez, el tiempo había cambiado todo, ya que como era tradición decir, nuevas vidas nacerán, y otras más terminarán…

–¿Te recuerdo de quién son los hijos?– Preguntó irónica, Alumi era bastante comprensiva y muy hermosa, pero podía llegar a ser bastante temible, por algo era la tercera aprendiz de itako.

–¿Qué no pueden dejar de pelear?– Apareció Yohane Asakura en la habitación, llevaba consigo guantes de cocina. –La cena está casi lista.– Les informó mientras se retiraba nuevamente.

* * *

La mesa del comedor, en la pared, colgadas distintas fotografías, muchas de ellas reflejaban sucesos ocurridos luego de la Shaman Fight 2000, y otras de la F.O.M 2013-14, todas ellas viejas pero en buenas condiciones, eran la única forma en la que todos podían recordar a sus amigos y conocidos, y en el caso de los chicos, de conocer a su familia, todos comían tranquilamente, ya que casi nunca hablaban, la paz que reinaba actualmente hacía de la vida de un shaman muy inactiva, sin embargo, los entrenamientos y las búsqueda de buenas prometidas para que los Asakura ganaran el próximo Shaman Fight aún no terminaban, mientras cenaban, Miki aprovechó la oportunidad en el momento en el que sus tíos se fueron, y solo quedaron su madre, su hermano y él.

–Mamá, cuéntanos sobre papá.– Le dijo finalmente, las historias que Alumi les contaba sobre su padre les fascinaban, sobretodo porque parecía ser un hombre fuerte, capaz de invocar onis, siendo su espíritu acompañante uno de ellos.

–Sí, cuéntanos más sobre él…– Habló Yohken acomodándose en la silla.

–Muy bien.– Accedió la madre con una sonrisa, suspiró y comenzó a hablar. –Hana era muy impulsivo y frío, pero por dentro era sólo un chico inseguro, él realmente le tenía miedo al abandono, no le gustaba estar solo nunca, y aunque lo negara, él era un chico sensible e inofensivo.– Completó con una pequeña risa que se le escapó.

–Papá era muy fuerte, ¿Por qué?– Preguntó Miki con ilusión, desde pequeño, había soñado con el día en que lo conocería, sin embargo, estando muerto, ese sueño no se hacía posible, ni siquiera en sus sueños.

–Cuando tenía cinco meses, sus padres lo llevaron al medio oriente, fue ahí donde recibió un disparo de un sujeto muy malo, llamado Death Cannon, que había sido enviado a asesinarlo, "ese sujeto" lo trajo de regreso, pero a cambio, su padre obtendría una poderosa habilidad, que le permitía ser prácticamente inmortal, la protección de un oni semi-inmortal, el poderoso Daidara no Hakuto. – Continuó, esta vez más seria, pero sonriendo al ver la cara de curiosidad que ponían sus hijos.

–Woah, increíble mamá, ¿En serio un oni semi-inmortal era el espíritu acompañante de papá?– Preguntó Yohken, acercándose cada vez más, prestando atención al igual que su gemelo.

–Pero él era muy malo… asesinó a muchas personas, y pensaba utilizar el cuerpo de su padre parta revivir, fue entonces cuando el otro sujeto fue enviado para mantener a Hakuto en su lugar, alguien igual a él, su padre aprendió como controlar a los onis, y entabló amistad con su nuevo acompañante.– Ella sonrió hacia una fotografía, donde aparecían ella sonriendo, Yohane asustado, y Hana golpeando junto con Men a Gakko. –Ya que Amidamaru no estaba…–

–¿¡Amidamaru!?– Gritaron los dos sorprendidos, aquél samurái, de aspecto imponente y poderoso, el famoso "Espíritu de la Espada" había desaparecido junto a los demás espíritus acompañantes hace casi diecinueve o veinte años.

–Así es, conocimos a muchas personas, algunas de ellas buenas, otras, muy malas, al final, su padre se reunió con sus verdaderos padres, y conocimos a los guerreros legendarios, pero no todo fue tan fácil…– Dijo con melancolía, mientras veía con nostalgia las nubes. –El Shaman King, mandó a llamar a los shamanes, personas y espíritus involucrados en la Shaman Fight, cuando teníamos dieciséis años, recuerdo la cara de su padre ante esa nota, entonces se marcharon, alejándose por el horizonte nuevamente, y luego su padre también recibió una carta… – Alumi terminó, al sentir como las lágrimas salían de sus ojos, le dolía recordar todo aquello, aunque el tiempo pasara, las memorias no se perderían, y más que eso, desearía volver en el tiempo y evitar todo aquello que le provocaba dolor.

–Y luego murió…– Dijo Miki mientras se recostaba en el respaldo de su asiento, cabizbajo, mientras afuera las gotas de lluvia anunciaban que comenzaría a llover.

–¡Rayos!– Yohken le pegó un puñetazo a la mesa. –¡¿Por qué papá, por qué nos dejaste, por qué no nos dejaste conocerte?!– Gritó con dolor, mientras el vaso de agua que se posaba en la mesa se estremecía, y derramaba unas cuantas gotas mojando la mesa, y a sus propias manos.

Alumi sonrió ante la actitud de sus hijos, realmente les había contado mucho acerca de Hana, a quién ella admitía con el corazón, extrañaba demasiado, las nubes grisáceas, y la suave llovizna que caía del cielo, cuyas gotas salpicaban el estanque en el jardín, donde un árbol de cerezo marchito dejaba caer sus hojas, el viento soplaba con tranquilidad, y el sereno que hacía del clima algo frío, hicieron que los tres decidieran tomar una cocoa caliente, que con su humo desprendía un cálido aroma, y lentamente la bebían junto con malvaviscos flotando en ella, dulce sabor, paz y tranquilidad, reinaban en la casa desde hace tiempo, hasta que esa paz, fue interrumpida.

–Disculpa, Alumi, pero tengo noticias.– Dijo Gakko entrando junto con Yohane, ambos parecían decaídos, pues llevaban en sus manos un sobre que había sido abierto recientemente.

–¿Qué es eso?– Preguntó ella mientras veía directo al sobre blanco que sostenía Gakko.

–Alumi-san, esto es un paquete para Yohken y Miki.– Respondió con seriedad y tristeza al mismo tiempo.

Alumi sintió un dolor en el pecho, su corazón latía fuertemente, la última vez que vio un sobre blanco, observó como la persona a la que más amaba en el mundo se alejaba de ella, para no volverlo a ver jamás.

–Es una carta.–


	4. Tres cartas

**¡Hola! Sólo quiero decir que en este fic trataré de no dejar notas, pero de antemano agradezco a quién comente, le de fav o solo lea, nos vemos! :3**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Algún lugar del mundo, año 2018.

Los charcos de agua salpicaban rotundamente, y las dos figuras que corrían por el lugar trataban de escapar de sus perseguidores, como en cacería de brujas, acorralados, sin esperanza alguna, el camino se había detenido siendo sellado por tres paredes, y las cuarta de los enemigos, trataron de acabar con lo que restaba de sus perseguidores, sin embargo, eran demasiados, y a cada bala que impactaba contra ellos, se hacía más difícil esquivarlas, cosa que, por supuesto, terminó en invocar aquello que una vez destruyó a pasos feroces.

–¡Cuidado!– Gritaron varios hombres armados, aquella bestia feroz, de cuerpo negro, largas orejas y poderosas garras, de profundos ojos blancos penetrantes, con colmillos brillantes de filo y un aspecto imponente, portador de dos alas en el lomo y una cola capaz de derribar cualquier cosa.

–¡Ahí viene, es el Daidara no Hakuto!– Gritó otro mientras trataba de evadir aquellas ráfagas de hielo que escupía el oni.

–_Alejaos, no quiero hacerles daño…_– La voz profunda y potente se hizo sonar, mientras que sus enemigos se retiraban como pudiesen, ya que una vez, el poderoso oni atacó a como se le diera la gana el medio oriente, en el año 2000, una bestia enorme apareció en medio de un campo de batalla, y con sus devastadores ataques logró causar caos en el lugar, luchó en contra de otra bestia similar, hasta que de repente, tras una nube negras…

–Hasta que desaparecieron, el Daidara no Hakuto fue obligado a dormir por trece o catorce años.– Terminó Garak mientras veían por la ventana la lluvia caer, por fin el clima se había tranquilizado un poco.

–Sin embargo se seguía comiendo mis memorias.– Hana sacó de su bolsillo a la legendaria Futsunomitama no Tsurugi, una espada de piedra roja tallada por un dios hace miles de años.

–Siempre quise saber el porqué de eso…– Intervino mientras tomaba un sorbo de café expreso que había ordenado, aquél fascinante humo se desprendía con paz, como si nada ocurriera, todo tenía la apariencia de una simple charla.

–Era como un intercambio, Hakuto me mantenía con vida, pero debía alimentarse de algo, eso eran mis memorias.– De nuevo tomó la taza de café entre sus manos, y suspiró profundamente, sus ojos ámbar, melancólicos, seguían el paso de la lluvia apaciguada, que caía y mojaba todo, tan potente era, que no podía ser parada.

–Es un espíritu fuerte, con un carácter que daba asco.– Bromeó, su acompañante simplemente le dio una leve sonrisa sin dejar de ver su bebida.

–Mi carácter no era debido a Hakuto, sino a mi madre, Garak, aún con él o sin él, mi carácter hubiese sido el mismo.– Respondió bebiendo lentamente su café.

–Qué gran ayuda de tu tío Hao.– Se quejó arqueando una ceja y rodando los ojos.

–No fue ayuda, fue un regalo.–

Una esfera, una hitodama negra de orejas largas y de ojos completamente blancos, apareció al lado de su hombro, en el que no estaba posada su ave, mientras flotaba lentamente hasta quedar frente a su cara.

–Hana-dono, debemos irnos.– Habló mientras levitaba.

–Sí, tienes razón Hakuto, ya es tarde.– Completó mientras ambos se levantaban de sus asientos, listos para irse.

Inmediatamente, antes de salir, un poderoso estruendo impactó con el edificio, derrumbando unos cuantos trozos de cemento, Hana y Garak salieron de inmediato, a ver qué había ocasionado tal impacto.

–Hana Asakura Kyoyama, que honor poder conocerte.– Detrás de las sombras, a un costado de un poste de luz que apenas alumbraba, comenzaron a aparecer distintas sombras, cada una de ellas irreconocibles, más en el momento en que se dispersaban por los alrededores, apuntó con una pistola cuyo modelo no era fácil de reconocer a simple vista. –También sé cuánto le temes a este tipo de cosas…–

Funbarioka, año 2024.

Alumi estaba rebuscando entre algunas cosas viejas, muchas de ellas guardadas en el ático, pero aquello que buscaba ahora se encontraba en lo más profundo de la mansión, aquellas dos armas, que sus suegros negaron a llevar consigo, y que su esposo también dejó, entre todos los antiguos artefactos que llamaban la atención, al fondo del sótano se encontraban dos cosas: una espada del acero más fuerte de Japón, y una espada roja de piedra, antigua y rasguñada, esas eran Harusame y Futsunomitama no Tsurugi, las dos armas que habían ayudado a crear el legendario Espíritu de la Espada, tomó las armas y salió, finalmente, había llegado el momento.

–¡Mamá!– Oyó que gritaron, mientras ella salía al jardín, pudo contemplar aquél cerezo viejo que había en la mansión, aquél que todos los años florecía, y sus pétalos volaban libremente jugueteando con el viento, ella pudo recordar como su esposo se hacía cargo de ese cerezo, siempre firme, siempre vivo, el cerezo se marchitaba desde Alumi recibió la noticia de la muerte de Hana, simplemente ya no florecía como antes, vagamente sacaba sus pétalos, y su tronco iba decayendo, los lotos del estanque ya no crecían, ella misma sabía que incluso las flores que él cuidaba con sumo cuidado, sentían que su amo había fallecido.

–Yohken, Miki, vengan, tengo algo que darles.– Les dijo mientras los dos niños, de seis años, corrían hacia su madre, al ver los objetos que tenía en las manos, ambos se sorprendieron de aquellas armas.

En algún lugar del mundo.

–¿Qué… estás… seguro?– Preguntó con una mirada y sonrisa maliciosas en el rostro, aquella noticia le hacía sentir todopoderoso.

–Así es… el Furyoku de Hana Asakura ha desaparecido, su rastro es nulo y no hay probabilidades de que haya sobrevivido.– Respondió con una sonrisa mientras veía a la ventana, ahora las aves volaban y las nubes apacibles comenzaban a tornarse grises.

–Fantástico, no puede haber noticia más agradable que esta, ¡Finalmente, el heredero Asakura, aquél shaman con un poder increíble, Hana Asakura ha muerto, jajaja!– Proclamó a los cielos extendiendo sus brazos, dejando que el viento jugase con sus ropajes.

–Utilizando el arma de Death Cannon, y un over soul similar al Juicio de Atenea, con el que se asesinó a Hana Asakura por primera vez, era difícil que no terminara con esto, luego de ello encerramos en el sello de la Futsunomitama no Tsurugi a Daidara no Hakuto, para deshacer su over soul haciendo que quedara vulnerable y sin oportunidad de invocar al Setsubun, ahora no hay nada ni nadie que nos detenga, el mundo es vuestro.– Le dijo con una sonrisa explícita, y sus ojos en su querido maestro.

–El Juicio de Atenea… el over soul capaz de intimidar a la bestia de ojos ámbar, o mejor dicho…–

–…A Hana Asakura, descanse en paz…–

Medio Oriente.

–¡Fue la mayor estupidez que pudo haber hecho en su vida, ahora yo tengo que ir a Funbarioka a entregar sus cosas!– Reclamó mientras caminaba por la calle, tenía en su mano las armas de Hana, que constaban de un juego de garras rojas, parecidas al material del que estaba hecha la Futsunomitama no Tsurugi, mientras las llevaba colgadas en el cuello.

El cielo comenzaba a tornarse oscuro, y las primeras estrellas asomaban tímidamente al lado del Sol que se ocultaba, mientras del otro lado salía la Luna, el viento con arena que azotaba tranquilamente, y las nubes de polvo que se formaban entre las calles desoladas, alumbradas por pocos focos de luz en funcionamiento.

–¡Y aparte me pide que deje estas garras, y el 1080 en una cueva de no sé dónde en América , Hana, Hana ¿En qué rayos pensabas?!– Gritó de nuevo, mientras se colocaba la capucha y caminaba vagamente mientras una nube de polvo pasaba detrás de él.

Funbarioka, año 2035.

_Estimada Familia Asakura._

_El motivo de esta carta es para informarles que Yohken y Mikihisa Asakura Niumbirch, ambos de diecisiete años, han sido convocados a viajar al Medio Oriente, lugar donde han de tener un encuentro con Garak, un hombre que los espera, se les solicita destruir esta carta para mantener todo en secreto._

_Atentamente._

–Es una carta pequeña, pero el motivo es claro.– Dijo Gakko mientras veía como Alumi se desplomaba en el piso, respiraba rápidamente, y en cuestión de segundos corrió hacia su habitación.

–¡Mamá!– Gritaron los chicos, a los pocos minutos Alumi bajó con otras dos cartas, viejas pero en condiciones, las colocó en la mesa del centro.

–Estas cartas llegaron un día, una en el 2016, y la otra en el 2018.–

Gakko y Yohane bajaron la mirada, aquellas dos cartas que una vez cambiaron la vida como la conocían, fueron las responsables de sucesos inesperados, las cartas que deseaban que nunca hubieran llegado, y que todo se quedara como hace ya muchos años, pero no, esa era su realidad, y era muy dura.

_23 de mayo del año 2016._

_Queridos Shamanes participantes y personas relacionadas con la exitosa Shaman Fight 2000, les hago esta llamada con el motivo propio de que tengan un encuentro conmigo en los Grandes Espíritus, Yoh, Ren, Horokeu, Chocolove, Lyserg, Anna, Manta, Ryu, Kanna, Matilda, Marion, Jeanne, Pilika, Jun, Tamao y todos aquellos que no mencioné, y sus espíritus acompañantes, shamanes de todo el mundo, es una orden directa mía, de su rey, el Shaman King Hao Asakura, los necesito, cuando lleguen aquí, les daré las respuestas a sus preguntas, atención, Hana, sobrino mío, necesito que mantengas todo bajo control, dentro de un tiempo, te necesitaré, necesito que vengan, mañana._

_Hao Asakura._

_Pensión EN, año 2016, la conversación entre varios shamanes._

–_Esta carta es muy directa.–_

–_¿Dice mañana, qué habrá pasado?–_

–_No lo sé, pero si nos quiere a todos, lo más seguro es que sea algo importante.–_

–_Si Hao nos lo pide de esa manera, iremos.–_

–_¿Partimos mañana?–_

–_Mañana a primera hora.–_

–_Si el líder lo dice, no debemos discrepar.–_

–_Todo arreglado, iremos a la Aldea Apache, ¿Nos guías, Alumi?–_

–_Sí, como ordene.–_

–_A propósito debemos llegar temprano, Hana, ¿Crees que Daidara no Hakuto nos quiera llevar?–_

–_Claro, no habrá problema, papá.–_

–_¡Yo ni loco me subo en esa cosa!–_

–_Será mejor que lo hagas, llamen a Redseb y Seyram, ellos también partirán con nosotros.–_

–_Necesitaremos algo más.–_

–_Sí, ¡Comida!–_

–_¡Claro que no baka, nuestras armas!–_

–_Entraremos a los Grandes Espíritus, no creo que sea necesario.–_

–_Hana, cuida de Harusame y de la Futsunomitama no Tsurugi, volveremos pronto.–_

–_Claro, yo me encargaré, no se preocupen.–_

–_Estamos orgullosos de ti.–_

–_Te amamos, hijo.–_

–_Lo sé, yo también los amo, mamá, papá.–_

–_¡Es hora de partir!–_

–_¿¡De parir!?–_

–_¡De partir!–_

–_¡Muy bien, Hakuto, posesión de objetos!–_

_Año 2018, Funbarioka, Mansión Asakura._

_Familia Asakura._

_El día de hoy, 15 de octubre del año 2018 he de convocar a Hana Asakura Kyoyama, al Medio Oriente, lugar donde actividad shamánica misteriosa ocurre, necesito que vallas, investigues, y acabes con la amenaza que esto representa para mí, llevarás contigo las armas necesarias, pero debes ser irreconocible, esta será la última carta firmada por mí, ya que como te habrás dado cuenta es imposible entrar y salir de los Grandes Espíritus, nos volveremos a ver._

_Hao Asakura._

–Luego de eso Hana me lo contó todo, y al día siguiente nacieron ustedes, al momento de irse él.– Habló con rencor, mientras sostenía firmemente ambas cartas.

–Mamá…– Musitó Miki al verla en ese estado, era irremediable, sin importar qué, la pesadilla de Alumi se había hecho realidad.

–No te preocupes mamá, acabaremos con esto, después de todo, todo estará bien.– Dijo Yohken al momento de pararse.

–¡Sí!– Respondió Miki mientras también se ponía en pie.

–¿Entonces qué harán?– Preguntó Gakko.

–Iremos al Medio Oriente.–

**Continuará…**


	5. Los Tao

Hola, soy Mikihisa Asakura, me pusieron así por mi bisabuelo, de pequeño mamá siempre nos contaba acerca de la herencia de poder de nuestra familia, las anécdotas de papá eran las mejores para mí, quería ser como él, siempre soñé con conocerlo, que un día papá aparecería en la puerta de la mansión, mientras mamá lo recibía llorando de felicidad, papá nos veía a mí y a mi hermano, entonces nos sonreía con emoción, como mamá nos contaba que lo hacía raras veces, quería que Hana Asakura Kyoyama apareciera en la puerta de nuestra casa, quería de regreso a mi papá, al que nunca llegué a conocer, utilizo su arma secundaria, Harusame, mi hermano, utiliza la espada Futsunomitama no Tsurugi, que era el arma principal de papá cuando era niño, ya que cuando se fue sólo se llevó el rosario de los 1080 que mi abuela le dejó, y otras pequeñas armas con las que hacía su over soul con su oni, así que Yohken y yo tenemos sus antiguas armas, la espada Harusame perteneció a Amidamaru, un espíritu de samurái que primero fue de mi abuelo y luego de papá, pero Amidamaru se fue junto con todos los demás, la Shaman Fight, que sólo se celebra cada 500 años para escoger al Rey Shaman, y la F.O.M un evento que raras veces sucede luego del primero, en donde los anteriores reyes y el actual pelean, me hubiera gustado que esos eventos no fuesen el inicio de todas las cosas que ocurrieron luego, y ahora esta nueva amenaza, ya no hay shamanes que se opongan a esa fuerza, si pudiera pedir un deseo, sería que la Shaman Fight nunca hubiese ocurrido, así mis abuelos no hubieran tenido que irse tras la misión del Shaman King, no hubieran tenido que dejar a papá, y papá no nos hubiera tenido que dejar a nosotros, que fuéramos una familia feliz, pero esa es la esencia de los Asakura, shamanes respetados de gran poder.

–¿Realmente una estupidez, eh?– Preguntó Yohken mientras salían del avión.

–¿Hmm…? Sí… realmente no entiendo por qué nos enviaron a China primero.– Respondió con la mirada perdida, realmente pareciera estar buscando algo, sin embargo, sus ojos no tenían un punto fijo, ni algo en particular que quisiera encontrar tampoco, puede que China fuese muy hermoso, con toda esa vegetación, el bambú y los pandas, pero realmente había una presencia poderosa en aquél lugar.

–Ya hemos llegado.– Comentó Yohken viendo esa vieja torre que sobresalía entre los bosques.

–¿Eh? Ah sí, aquí viven los Tao.– Respondió Miki viendo su arma.

–¿Qué te pasa, Miki? No has dejado de ver a Harusame y andar distraído.– Preguntó a su hermano mientras tocaba la puerta.

–No sé, es como si algo me llamara, siento que es una fuerza poderosa… como la de papá según decía mamá.– Le dijo viendo la espada en su funda, preparada para ser desenvainada en cualquier momento.

–Miki, ya te dije que es imposible que papá esté vivo, en primer lugar ni siquiera quedó rastro de su cuerpo, la tumba es un lugar vacío.– Comentó mientras volvía a tocar con insistencia, pero aun así la puerta permanecía fija en su lugar.

–Hay algo que nos llama, Yohken, más bien, alguien… Aún si fuese como espíritu, ¿No crees que podríamos conocer a papá?– Dijo sonriendo levemente mientras tomaba su collar blanco con un punto negro en el centro.

–Mira, dejémoslo en que…– Antes de poder decir algo, la enorme puerta se abrió de par en par dejando soplar a una fuerte ráfaga de viendo que los hizo retroceder levemente.

–¿¡Qué es eso!?– Preguntó Miki mientras clavaba la Katana en el suelo.

–¿¡Quién se atreve a entrar en la Mansión Tao!?– Preguntó una impotente voz que estremeció los alrededores, mientras Miki y Yohken se levantaban en posición de pelea.

–¡Somos Yohken y Mikihisa Asakura!– Respondió Yohken mientras corría hacia adentro de la mansión, con la Futsunomitama no Tsurugi lista para hacer over soul.

–¿Asakura?– Preguntó mientras la ráfaga paraba. –¿Son hijos de Hana y Alumi Asakura?– Preguntó nuevamente mientras todo volvía a estar en calma.

–Sí, somos nosotros, ¿Quién eres tú?– Preguntó Miki mientras entraba caminando.

–Hmm… Mi nombre, es Len Tao.– Respondió una sombra descubriéndose, mientras llevaba el rostro tapado este tenía tres picos de cabello violeta, con sombreados verdes, mientras se acercaba un furyoku poderoso se hacía presente en todo el lugar.

–¿Len…?– Dijo Yohken.

–¿…Tao?– Completó Miki mientras ambos lo veían con curiosidad.

–Si ustedes son de apellido Asakura, entonces son bienvenidos en mi casa, quédense esta noche, los atenderán con gusto.– Dijo mientras se retiraba.

El sol se ocultó tras las montañas, y así mismo, Miki veía las estrellas, todas las constelaciones que se podían ver eran magníficas, el viento le sopló el rostro e hizo danzar su cabello, pero al momento sintió un escalofrío, abrió los ojos de inmediato, pero su arma no estaba con él, ni su espíritu acompañante tampoco, tomó poca importancia al asunto, y siguió contemplando el cielo, hasta el punto de quedarse dormido sin darse cuenta.

–_Mikihisa…Mikihisa…Responde Mikihisa…Al Norte… Norte… Norte…_– El llamado que iba con el viento hizo que Miki respondiera de inmediato, se levantó, esa voz masculina, le parecía extraña, era como si necesitara acudir a ella de inmediato, esa voz era tan… familiar, aunque nunca la había oído antes.

–¿Qué dices, que alguien te llamó?– Preguntó Yohken, que bajaba las escaleras a su lado, llegaron al comedor de la mansión, y pudieron notar que todo estaba servido ya, no había nadie más en el lugar, así que tomaron asiento a esperar a su servidor.

–Sí, fue como… no sé, era la voz de alguien, no la reconocí pero siento… que también la he oído antes…– Comentó colocando dos de sus dedos en el mentón, de manera pensativa.

–Miki, no me tomes a mal, pero exageras.– Habló su hermano, al mismo tiempo que la puerta se abría, entraron Len Tao y una joven de cabello verde.

–Hola, ¿Cómo durmieron?– Preguntó Len Tao mientras se sentaba. –Por cierto, esta es mi hermana, Jun Tao.– Terminó, la chica se inclinó levemente con una sonrisa, a lo que Yohken, se sonrojó levemente desviando la mirada.

–Dices que… ¿Ustedes son nietos de Ren y Jun Tao?– Preguntó Yohken mientras bebía un zumo, de guayaba, colocado enfrente suyo, este parecía natural y recién hecho.

–Así es, y ustedes son Yohken y Mikihisa Asakura, son los nietos de Yoh y Anna Asakura.– Comentó con una leve sonrisa. –Mi abuelo… le tenía respeto al tuyo, a pesar de ese "Comportamiento tan estúpido" que poseía, según él.– Y decidió tomar el plato con unos hot cakes de uvas.

–¿Conociste a tu abuelo?– Preguntó Miki extrañado, realmente él se veía de su edad.

–No, no, ninguno de los dos.– Habló la chica, Jun Tao. –De hecho, todos los guerreros legendarios desaparecieron mucho antes de que naciéramos.– Completó con cierta melancolía, un extraño brillo en sus ojos hizo que Yohken, se sintiese algo incómodo, no le agradaba verla triste.

–A propósito, ¿Ya han recibido la carta?– Preguntó Len mientras cruzaba los brazos.

–Sí, de hecho, hace poco nos llegó, y nuestra madre nos dijo, que los buscáramos.– Respondió Yohken poniéndose serio.

–Alumi Asakura, la esposa de Hana Asakura, que falleció hace diecisiete años, ¿No?– Preguntó directamente, provocando que Yohken y Miki bajaran la mirada, Jun se levantó de golpe.

–¡Len!– Lo reprimió al ver el rostro de los muchachos.

–Tranquila, Jun, sé que ellos hacen esto, para vengar a su padre, la última vez que se le vio, fue en Norteamérica, eso fue obra de Zerathos.– Dijo, a lo que Yohken y Mikihisa levantaron la mirada.

–Usó los mismos medios que se utilizaron para asesinar a nuestro padre la primera vez… es una canalla…– Musitó Yohken, furioso, apretando los puños.

–Se dice que los cinco guerreros elementales dejaron algo especial, el cada uno de los puntos cardinales…– Jun vio a Yohken, quién se sonrojó de inmediato y desvió su mirada hacia otro lado.

–Estos son: Norte, donde está el hielo, Sur, a donde sopla el viento, Este, donde proviene la tormenta de rayos, Oeste, por donde el fuego del Sol se hace presente, y el centro, donde los puntos se alinean, se dice que ese es el Centro de la Tierra, bueno, cinco lugares, cinco guerreros…– Completó Len, sin embargo, Yohken decidió tomar la palabra, había una pregunta, de la cual, sabía la respuesta.

–¿Dónde es exactamente ese tal "Centro de la Tierra"?– Len, al oír eso, sonrió complacido.

–Se dice… que los puntos se alinean, por alguna razón… En el Medio Oriente…–


End file.
